Star Burst
by Aikuchi Shikaku
Summary: Naruto enrolls in Sakuragaoka, which was converted into a co-ed school a year before his arrival. He then joins the Light Music Club. However, Naruto is a young widower needing to heal. Will one of the girls in the club reach out to him? AU. Naruto x Mio
1. Moving On, Night Time Conversations

Star Burst

A K-On! And Naruto crossover story

By: Aikuchi Shikaku

Summary: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto enrolls in Sakuragaoka High, which was converted into a co-ed school a year before his arrival. He then joins the Light Music Club. However, Naruto is a young widower needing to heal. Will one of the girls in the club reach out to him? Naruto x Mio. Author's Universe setting. Modern day setting for Naruto characters as the story is told from the K-On! Universe

Disclaimer 1: I do not own K-On! The Manga is owned by Kakifly. Kyoto Animation owns the Anime version, and TBS has the airing rights to it.

Disclaimer 2: Naruto is not mine, nor will it ever be. I'm just playing in Masashi Kishimoto's sandbox. No copyright infringement is being done here, and no money is being made from this story.

Disclaimer 3: I do not own any of the instruments and/or songs mentioned in this story. They belong to their respective artists/owners. As well as the mentioned programs and other technology (mobile phones, laptops, cd/mp3 players, etc) in this story

Disclaimer 4: Roy Page, Melissa Page, and Ryan Page, as well as Ryan Page's Music Store 'Turn the Page', are owned by Sparanda, and can be seen on his K-On Story entitled 'A Brand New Page'. I'm only borrowing them from Sparanda who has generously given me permission to use his OCs and plot devices in my story.

x---x---x

Chapter 1: Moving On.

I. Night-time Conversations.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, a young, blonde-haired, blue-eyed male of fifteen, looked around as he surveyed his apartment, and nodded at the current setup of his room.

This was just a temporary home however, until his sisters and mother arrived, to fully furnish the suburban house that his father had bought for him. The rent and utilities for apartment had been paid ahead, well in advance by his father, Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato, a rising star in Japan's Self Defense Force.

Some of his stuff had already reached his apartment by the time he arrived. The rest his belongings were scheduled to arrive in a couple of days at most and a week at the latest.

What he had brought personally, (barring the essentials like clothes, some personal knick-knacks, and toiletries) had already taken up space around the one room apartment. His 2 year old laptop had already been set up and connected to the wireless network, which belonged to his landlord, a middle-aged, and retired IT consultant. The owner had been kind enough to buy the connection for the entire building, a few years after the apartment complex was built. For a little extra cash in the rent, the residents of the apartment building could afford a wireless connection, rather than messing with network cables.

Naruto then programmed his laptop to download any new mail that he might have missed during his trip. After that task was done, the laptop automatically switched over to another program, and began to play some music files. His Nana Mizuki playlist was playing on Winamp right now, if he wasn't mistaken.

Her voice and songs strangely brought him comfort, security, and reassurance in this troubled time of his life. It was strange, but he still hasn't figured out why she had that kind of effect on him,

He then closed his eyes, as he pondered on the other things and tasks that he still needed to do as he enjoyed his favorite seiyuu's music.

His desktop computer was still packed in its box, and he would need two days to set it up properly. Along with the rest of his shipped furniture, this would be a task he had to forgo in the next few days. But, if what his mom promised was true, then a brand new laptop and an external hard drive would be waiting for him tomorrow, after he had checked the results of the local high schools' entrance examinations.

Naruto had also personally brought his acoustic guitar, his custom-modified Gibson SG electric guitar, with a crimson star burst finish. Also with the guitar were a small practice amp, and a few distortion pedals for his Gibson SG. He had also brought an old drum machine that was once owned by his mentor, Umino Iruka, which was finally given to him as a memento, and graduation present. Rounding off his belongings was his mp3 CD walkman, which was still inside the neoprene pouch.

He also had a sleeping bag with him, just in case he didn't finish unpacking the new futon set that his sisters had bought for him as a going away present, which was lucky, as he was still tired from the trip, and that he really wanted to wake up early to check up on those exam results, rather than spending all night unpacking all the stuff and furniture, that didn't need unpacking in the same day that he arrived.

The gas, water, and electricity have already been turned on by the landlord, who had also granted him a limited use of his own landline if he needed to call for deliveries and the like. Not wanting to abuse his landlord's generosity, Naruto had also applied for a residential phone line, and a wired internet connection, not wanting to rely solely on the wireless internet connection, due to the moderate to heavy traffic that was already present in the apartment's local network

x---x---x

He had already eaten dinner during the room's arrangement process, so now he only had to wait for his family's customary night-time calls, ever since he left home two days ago.

As he was looking at a small table, his mobile phone vibrated inside the pocket of his jeans. Seeing that it was his mother on the line, he quickly pushed a button to pick up her call.

"Moshi-moshi? Mom, is that you?" Naruto asked the other person on the line. He then smiled, as he heard the melodic voice of his mother, as she replied.

"_Naruto-kun? Did you make it to your apartment already?"_ Naruto smiled anew at his mother's worried voice.

"Hai, Okaa-san, I arrived at my apartment this afternoon with some of my stuff already inside…"

Naruto then had an hour of conversation with his mother, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, as she fussed over her son, who was now miles away from her care.

Normally, Kushina had a no-nonsense attitude on her mind as she raised her eldest son, letting Naruto out of her sight everyday when he went school, hung out with his friends and classmates, extracurricular activities, and dates with his girlfriend-turned-wife, because she had reassurance that at the end of the day, Naruto would always come home to the family.

That confidence and reassurance was broken, however, as Naruto announced that he would be moving out from the family home, and enrolling in a high school that was far away from his hometown. All of this was done with her husband and son secretly meeting outside of their family home. In the end, and after a lot of arguments with his parents, Naruto had finally gotten his father's blessings for the move.

His mother was reluctant of his decision to 'leave the nest' so to speak, but in the end, she relented, and respected his decision, treating him like an adult that can make his/her own decisions, and handle the consequences of their actions.

Naruto had to reassure his teary-eyed mother that he would be alright, as he boarded the Shinkansen for his journey away from home, and before that, making his siblings promise to take care of their mother and father. He then waved at the now growing Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, as the train left the station, with his closest sibling waving at him from her mother's arms.

Speaking of said sibling…

"_Oh! Naruto-kun, Mika-chan needs to talk to you, so I'll put you on speakerphone for a minute."_ Kushina said out of the blue, as the sounds of shuffling feet, and a button being pressed, was heard over the connection.

"_It's okay now, Mika-chan."_ Kushina said in the quietest voice as possible.

Naruto then abruptly held the phone away from his ears as a cute, but shrill voice belonging to Naruto's favorite sister was heard on the speakerphone.

"_Konbanwa Onii-chan!"_ Uzumaki-Namikaze Yumichika, nicknamed Mika-chan, five years old, shouted at the speakerphone, another set of shuffling sounds and a few whispered words were heard, and then Mika was back on the phone.

"_Gomen ne onii-chan, I hope I didn't disturb your neighbors."_ A very subdued Mika sniffed, as she resumed speaking to her eldest brother.

"Daijoubu daio, imouto-chan, I think they didn't hear you." The oldest Uzu-Nami sibling had a sweatdrop on his head as he chuckled, and talked with his youngest sister for several minutes.

The phone was then passed on to the rest of his siblings as he spoke to each of them. Mika's fraternal and older twin sister Subaru was next, then his triplet brothers, Takumi, Souji, and Yukihiro, all aged ten years old, respectively. He then talked to his sister Fuuko, twelve years of age, and finally had several minutes of sibling rivalry/spats over the phone with Tsukiumi, aged thirteen and a half, and was now the oldest child in the house.

Kushina was currently on the first trimester of her pregnancy with his ninth sibling.

Except for the twins who attended kindergarten during the day, all of Naruto's siblings were attending Konohagakure Gakuen in some form or another, one of which was the junior high where Naruto graduated from.

"_Onii-chan? Why did you leave home?"_ Naruto was suddenly assaulted by a large and heavy dose of guilt, as the innocence of Mika's voiced question weighed heavily on his conscience. A stifled sob escaped Naruto's mouth as a multitude of gasps was heard on the other line, Mika innocently acknowledging the elephant in the room.

Naruto chose this time to look at the small, out of the way table containing a picture of a long, blue-haired, lavender-eyed girl, wearing a wedding kimono with her hands sitting demurely at her lap, her face in a serene smile. The picture frame's upper corners were wrapped in black strips of cloth at the upper corners, as it sat in the centre of the table. In front of the picture sat a small incense holder, with a stick of incense burning about halfway through, releasing a scent of lavender, mixed with jasmine and vanilla, in the air. He then breathed the scented air, as it took him back in time to where his beloved wife, Namikaze-Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata, was still alive.

"Mika-chan, do you remember 'birdie-chan'?" Naruto choked back his sobs, as he grabbed a recently unpacked picture album from a box that he had started on that afternoon in the waning sunlight of his apartment windows.

Mika released a sniffled _"H-hai",_ as she remembered the injured bird that she discovered in their yard, when the family was taking a break from cleaning it.

The first picture Naruto flipped to was of a four year old Mika, releasing a juvenile bluebird into the air. Naruto smiled as the next picture showed her innocence, wonder, and delight, as the bluebird, which was named birdie-chan, flew off into the air, as the little girl waved the bird farewell, urging 'her' to go higher and faster.

The next picture was of his family hugging and comforting Mika, as she realized that she had let go of someone that she had nurtured and nursed for several weeks, someone who she had already counted as a friend and family member.

"Mika-chan…Imagine if I was birdie-chan, and you didn't let me fly back in the air, would I be happy if you didn't let me go?" Naruto sighed as he came to a picture in the album where Kushina was in the nursery room, and was carefully handing baby Mika to him.

Baby Mika, who was barely a month old at the time his father took the snapshot.

The memory of that moment opened the floodgates of his emotions, as tears fell from his eyes in remembrance.

_"I…I think I unde-understand a lil'bit, oniichan. But…when will you come home? I miss you! _**WE** _Miss you!"_ Mika sadly declared, as she tried to understand her eldest brother's actions with her still-growing comprehension.

The heavy-hearted question made Naruto shudder a bit in suppressed anguish.

After Mika and Subaru were born, the family was head over heels in love with them, and spoiled them a bit too much. And although the twins were the family's favorites (no exception), Mika will always hold a special place in her onii-chan's heart, as Naruto was the first of the Uzumaki-Namikaze brood to hold her, while Subaru was handed over to Tsukiumi.

He was also the first one to see her when she woke up, and as she fixed her eyes on her big brother, a sibling bond was formed between them. Naruto always knew inside, that he was the one who fell in love with Mika-chan the most, more so than his parents even, if he would ever admit it to himself and his family.

That bond, and the fact that the two were the only blue-eyed, blonde-haired children among the family, except for their dad…

…well, they were pretty much close-knit from the beginning of Mika's life.

That was why it doubly made his heart ache when he realized that he would be leaving Mika behind, and that he won't be seeing her for a long time. It was the most unnerving thought for him, more so than the knowledge that he was leaving his siblings and parents behind as well.

That thought alone stood out among the rest as he boarded the train for the exodus out of his hometown, hoping that the pain would go away in his heart as he left, while the miles added up.

It was all, however, wishful thinking on his part.

"I don't know when I'll be coming back home, Mika-chan. But I'll promise to call every night, send all of you an e-mail every other day, and write a letter once a week." Naruto sighed as he settled on a compromise for his; Mika's, his mother's, and the rest of the family's sakes, respectively.

Besides that, Naruto already knew that his progress will be checked by his other siblings, and by his father, Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato.

_"No! I want pictures too! Lots of pictures onii-chan! Pu-weeaase!?"_

Even if he was separated from his baby sister by a hundreds miles or so, Naruto panicked as he mentally remembered the kicked-puppy/fox kit look, that Mika had invented for her family.

The only sibling who was immune to it was Mika's twin sister, Subaru, who had her own version of the look. The twins had agreed to use it sparingly, as it was too useful for their family to become immune to 'the look' right away, as it usually got what they wanted, and had gotten them scot-free from several punishments when they used it.

The hardest hit by the twin's looks were always Naruto and Tsukiumi.

And the rest, as they say, was history, as the two oldest siblings were wrapped around Mika and Subaru's fingers, respectively.

Naruto then gave a very audible groan as his dad was heard over the line, _"I think that it's a _great_ idea, Mika-chan, I'll send that digital camera your onii-chan wanted for christmas before he goes to school, okay? Now please stop that look…"_ Naruto wanted to cringe as Mika now had the family's full support in her request, judging from the mutterings and grunts of agreement that were audibly heard over the phone line.

_"Yay! Thank you daddy!"_ Mika said happily as the line once again went silent. Naruto was snickering as he imagined little Mika tackle-glomp-hugging his dad. The blonde widower then heard the rest of his family while they laughed/giggled/snickered over the phone, as they looked on at the scene that Naruto was playing over in his own mind.

The Yellow Flash only had one weakness, and that was his family, especially when it comes to his daughters' and his wife's requests, wants, and needs.

_"You're welcome Mika-chan, now make your onii-chan promise, and then we'll all say goodnight to him. It's almost bedtime for you, for all of you I mean…"_ Minato admonished Mika, as his youngest offspring audibly got off of him.

_"Okay daddy, now oniichan, will you promise to do all that you said and send us pictures too?"_ Naruto sighed, and then chuckled, as he was once again in speakerphone mode over the family room's phone.

"Hai hai, I, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, do solemnly swear and promise that I will call my family every night, write e-mails to them every other night, write them a letter once a week, and promise to send them pictures when I can, everyday. Is that okay minna, Mika-chan?"

There was a moment of silence as he pictured his family in the infamous Nami-Uzu huddle.

Naruto was wrong however, when Mika said the words that he had hoped to never hear again in his lifetime.

_"Do you promise everything you said on your nindo, onii-chan?"_ Mika's voice was filled with anxiousness as she asked the phrase that filled his soul with dread, and remembered melancholy.

Meanwhile, a chorus of reprimanding voices, filled with variations of Mika's name, was heard over the line.

Naruto then spoke loud and clear over the speakerphone, to calm his family's distress. "That's enough guys, I don't mind, really. Yes Mika, I promise on my nindo, and I never go back on my word! It's a promise of a lifetime!" He said loudly over the phone-line, as his family breathed a sigh of relief in unison.

"A-ri-ga-to, onii-chan! I love you! Good night!" Mika squealed as she shouted on the speakerphone. Naruto sweatdropped at the youngest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze sibling's louder-than-usual volume.

'_I swear, she's becoming louder every day!' _he thought, as he waited for the ringing in his ears to die down a bit. "You're welcome Imouto-chan, I love you too, good night!" Naruto dotingly replied to his favorite sister on his mobile phone.

That was the end of the conversation, as Naruto said his goodnights to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan on his mobile. A full thirty minutes had passed before he had pushed the end-call button on his phone, after his dad asked him to recharge his phone overnight, so that they can have a talk in the mornings.

x---x---x

After finishing with his night time rituals, Naruto then prepared his sleeping bag, as he set his alarm clock _and_ phone to wake him up early, so that he can beat the crowd of students to see if he passed the exam results in the high schools that he wanted to get into. Preferably the schools near his apartment and the house his father had bought.

After facing the makeshift altar of his wife, and praying for the safe passage of her soul into the afterlife, Naruto tucked his body into the sleeping bag that he had brought with him, and zipped it shut to ward off the lingering chill of winter.

All was not well however, as the winter winds made the blonde, whisker-marked male imagine that he was hearing a familiar voice.

"_I promise, and I never go back o__n my word, for that is _our_ nindo! Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?"_

A series of sobs was then heard inside Naruto's room, which then subsided after almost an hour.

Chapter End

x---x---x

Translations (In no particular order):

Konbanwa – Used as a greeting during evening time.

Seiyuu - A Japanese voice actor/actress that works in radio, television, or movies. Some of them are also J-Pop Artists like Megumi Hayashibara, and Masami Okui

Futon - is a Japanese term generally referring to the traditional style of Japanese bedding consisting of padded mattresses and quilts pliable enough to be folded and stored away during the day, allowing the room to serve for purposes other than as a bedroom.

Moshi-moshi? - translated to 'Hello', used as greeting when answering a phone.

-kun - used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time

Okaa-san - Honorific for mother.

Shinkansen - a network of high-speed railway lines in Japan operated by four Japan Railways Group companies. Often called 'Bullet Trains' outside of Japan.

onii-chan - honorific for older brother, usually used by younger siblings to address their brothers

-chan - is a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, chan is used for babies, young children, and teenage girls. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, and close friends.

Gomen ne - I'm sorry, a casual apology.

Daijoubu - 'It's okay/alright', a question mark after the word is translated as 'Are you okay/alright?'

Imouto - Honorific for younger sister.

Hai - Yes

Minna - everyone/everybody

Konohagakure – Village Hidden in the Leaves, or simply put, Hidden Leaf

Gakuen – Japanese word for 'Academy' A school for higher learning, some High Schools and Colleges have Gakuen in their titles/names.

Arigato – Japanese word for 'Thank you'

Author's notes: This is the third K-On! X Naruto story that I have written. The other two are still on the writing block because the first one wasn't writing itself very well, and the second one had too much angst in the beginning.

Further Author's notes: My muse plucked this psychotic and rabid plot bunny out of my head, and out popped this story.

So far I've watched ten of the 13 episodes for the anime and have read 35 of the manga chapters, and I really liked it. I'd like to thank Sparanda for inspiring me to make this story. I also want to recommend his K-On! Story which is entitled: A Brand New Page. This story will also incorporate some of the elements from this story, but that is very much later on. So please read his story, I highly recommend it.

Please read and review, and Thank You for reading my story.

And now…

OMAKE!: Yuurei Genesis Love Hinata Muyo-On!

Warning: This is only an outtake for my current stoy, and if you can't stand to read parodies about religion (i.e. Buddhism, Christianity, etc.) then I suggest you either close the window right now, or switch tabs/windows and read another story. Some character bashing, and yandere bashing. Multiverse parody.

Author's note: Enjoy the wacky things that came out of my sleep-deprived mind.

Remember: You have been warned.

Chapter1: Hinata's Fate…is a Yandere!?

Hyuuga Hinata awoke from her death with a sense of peace and tranquility, and as she floated, her senses were assaulted by a bright light that appeared above her.

_"So bright…I wonder if Naruto-kun is here already…?"_ The Hyuuga princess wondered as she went through the light…

Only to step into a crowded, but open-air office with a line of seats that seemed to stretch for kilometres, and were filled with different types of…

Well…let's settle for the word 'beings', shall we? 

Clueless as to what to do next, she approached the booths which were marked by the word 'information', which was quickly changing to different languages and symbols.

Quickly avoiding the blonde ditz with mammaries the size of an Akimichi's thigh, she stopped at the front of a blue-haired girl like herself, only this girl was a bit younger than her, and had normal eyes.

"Auuu! Welcome to the multi-verse nexus of pointless deaths information booth. I'm Shinobu Maehara from LHUIC-86247-X! What can I do for you?" The girl that was now known as Shinobu asked Hinata what she wanted to know. Hinata then spoke.

"Umm…excuse me, but whe-"

"Where are you right now? Like I said, this is a nexus for characters that died pointless deaths, and are awaiting rebirth or reincarnation, so that they can continue the tasks that they failed at, which sent their world to cataclysmic oblivion, blah bleh bleh…"

Hinata couldn't help but twitch her eyebrows as the younger girl in front of her implied that her death was a pointless exercise in futility. She then cleared her mind of impure thoughts as she listened to Shinobu.

"Bleh…Anyway, you have to get a number so that you can be accommodated by Simon Peter-sama over there at the desk." She then pointed at a man who had one angel wing and a sign which said. 'Don't look at me, I'm a sign!' on his back. Shinobi then continued her lecture.

"No number means that you'll be over-looked, so don't lose your number! And don't fall asleep or you'll be overlooked after your number is called three times! Good luck!" Shinobu finished as she offered the ticketing machine for the queue. Hinata smiled as she pulled out her number while Shinobu gave her an encouraging smile.

Hinata's smile was wiped from her face when she read her number:

"17-611-11"

And looked at the box where the numbers were being called. The last number called was:

"01-000-00"

Hinata then glanced back at Shinobu and asked her a question, just so she can avoid a new round of eye-twitching.

"Umm…this might sound personal, but why are you here?"

Hinata was surprised at the current receptionist's answer:

"Auuu! I just got off from punishment and am now a probie! LHUIC-86247-X is a world where Keitaro-sempai existed as a normal human that can be easily hurt and injured, while ALL the girls in Hinatasou were gifted with the same immortality clause and we constantly fought for sempai's attention. Then one day, I lost it and completely turned yandere…and I decided that if I can't have sempai, then no one will!"

Hinata took a step away as Shinobu's completely shy demeanor quickly changed. Leaving a cackling, mad girl that pushed her bangs away as she talked to herself.

"I then went to the deepest depths of Kaolla-san's jungle with sempai, and strapped him to the nuclear reactor, and when it pushed past critical, we exploded in a shower of atoms!" thunder was heard as several of the seated multi-verse people were electrocuted by random lightning bolts.

Shinobu quickly reverted to her shy demeanor after the last thunderclap was heard.

"Hauuu! I'm here because they're still searching for the atoms of my friends, especially sempai. There's also a lot of paperwork and red tape to go through to reverse a planet that went supernova…"

"Wait, wait wait! According to the useless information that was recently dumped on my head by the author, only aging stars can supernova." Hinata declared as she and the rest of the multi-verse characters looked straight at him.

In the front of his computer, Aikuchi Shikaku glared back. It was enough to send the multi-verse characters scrambling to avoid his gaze, or else be written off from the omake.

"Hauuu! It's not MY FAULT! I didn't know that Kaolla-san had a hundred thousand micro-fusion reactors inside her jungle! And the way that it was connected with our earth's core…" Shinobu finished in silence as she silently sobbed.

Hinata wisely chose this time to sit in a chair, and began to wait for her number to be called.

Omake Chapter1 End.


	2. Starfish Memories

Star Burst

A K-On! And Naruto crossover story

By: Aikuchi Shikaku

Summary: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto enrolls in Sakuragaoka High, which was converted into a co-ed school a year before his arrival. He then joins the Light Music Club and is appointed by Ritsu as the vice-president. However, Naruto is a young widower needing to heal. Will one of the girls in the club reach out to him? Naruto x Mio. Author's Universe setting. Modern day setting for Naruto characters as the story is told from the K-On! Universe

Disclaimer 1: I do not own K-On! The Manga is owned by Kakifly. Kyoto Animation owns the Anime version, and TBS has the airing rights to it.

Disclaimer 2: Naruto is not mine, nor will it ever be. I'm just playing in Masashi Kishimoto's sandbox. No copyright infringement is being done here, and no money is being made from this story.

Disclaimer 3: I do not own any of the instruments and/or songs mentioned in this story. They belong to their respective artists/owners. I also do not own the mentioned programs and other technology (mobile phones, laptops, cd/mp3 players, etc) in this story. They belong to their specific brand/manufacturers (i.e. Sony, Samsung, Toshiba, Apple, etc)

Disclaimer 4: Roy Page, Melissa Page, and Ryan Page, as well as Ryan Page's Music Store 'Turn the Page', are owned by Sparanda, and can be seen on his K-On Story entitled 'A Brand New Page'. I'm only borrowing them from Sparanda who has generously given me permission to use his OCs and plot devices in my story.

Author's Note: 'Facepalm' Oh yeah, for the sake of the story and timeline, this story will have technology and bands that are 2009 compliant. The rating will also be changed from K+ to a T, all the way to an M rating, to err on the side of caution. Further chapters may contain violence, some sexual situations, and some action scenes, as well as some profanity from Naruto and other characters.

Chapter 2: Starfish Memories

Naruto groggily lifted his head, and looked up at his just-out-of-reach alarm clock and mobile phone, both of which were causing enough noise to disturb his next door neighbours. Quietly unzipping out of his sleeping bag, and shaking off the sleep from his head, he quickly got up, hit the snooze button on his alarm clock to turn it off, and adjusted his phone's alarm for a later reminder.

Going into the small bathroom, he splashed water on his face and shook it off. Using the bathroom mirror, he then looked at his eyes, which were red from crying himself to sleep, evidenced by the dried-up tear tracks on his face which traversed through the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks.

'_At least I didn't wake up feeling like shit, which I would be, if I was back at home.'_ Naruto sourly voiced his opinion in his mind, as he searched in his luggage for a burnt orange tracksuit with black trim and piping that he always wore for exercise and practice. But before that, he wore a black, weighted bodysuit over the tracksuit itself. Cursing mentally for not bringing his strap-on weights, he shrugged off his current mental state, and pulled out a wooden replica of a jian.

Adjusting the curtains on his windows so that the sunlight slowly heated up the room, he grabbed his apartment room keys, wooden sword, and locked the door to his apartment, ready for his morning run, and exercise routine.

One and a half hours later, finished with his exercises and making a quick trip to the local convenience store for a lunch bento and breakfast, he showered to get himself ready for the day. He was just about to tie the shoelaces on his sneakers, and was raring to go outside for his school tour, when his mobile phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi?" Naruto spoke loud and clear into his phone's microphone.

"_Good morning son, how are things over there?"_ Naruto smiled as he heard the familiar and comforting voice of his father, Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato. Naruto's father serves as a Lieutenant Colonel in the JSDF, and was nicknamed 'The Yellow Flash' by his fellow officers and subordinates.

"My day has been progressing very nicely dad, how's mom and the others by the way?" Naruto asked his father with an undertone of worry to his voice, as he drank his customary one cup of morning tea.

He and Minato had never been close, as the task of raising the kids had been delegated to his mother. But Minato had never strayed too far away from his family, and performed his husband and fatherly duties very well. Minato had done enough so that all his children loved him, to an extent.

"_Well, you know that your mom just passed her first trimester, right? Well, as for the fact that she's starting to have those strange cravings and have been a little…frisky when we come to bed at night, she's starting to have these insecurities after you left, thinking that she wasn't good enough of a mother to you and your siblings, so she's been fussing over them much more than usual, and then invented what she called 'reassurance sex', when we go to our bedroom. Considering she turns into a wildcat in bed and has gotten back her figure a year after the twins were born..."_ Minato paused for a moment in remembrance, as he let out a perverted giggle over the phone.

Naruto however had a more adverse reaction to that statement, blushing bright red, and spluttering, he then drenched the sleeping bag with his tea, in a classic spit-take. 

"Damn it Dad! That was _way_ too much information! What the heck are you trying to do? Give me a mother complex?" Naruto shouted over the phone. Minato just chuckled at his son's antics.

"_I'm sorry son, just distracting you from thinking about sad things. I'm serious though, your mom's been having issues about how she raised you, and your siblings are starting to get annoyed at her, so I need you to go home and call in once in a while with the family, so that you can reassure your mother that she has been a good mother to you and your siblings. They really miss you Naruto. And I miss you as well."_ Minato sighed, as he looked at the garden that Kushina and Naruto had set up on the rooftop of their house.

Naruto sighed in response as he spoke. "I know dad, but like I said when we were talking about my decision to move out…I really need time to myself, to heal, and I couldn't do it while I was at home, or while running around town. Dad, it still hurts when I think of her." Naruto sighed sadly as he looked at Hinata's photo, which was standing on the small, out of the way table.

"_I know how you feel son, and I'm proud that you've done the first steps in making out a life for yourself, and have supported you in your decision to move out, by giving you my blessings. _

_However, always remember that you still have a place here in our home, and that you still have a family to come home to. I'm proud of what you are becoming, son."_ Minato finished the heart to heart talk as he shifted the conversation to a more important one, as he and Naruto 'talked shop'.

After making a commitment with his father to make an out of the blue visit to the family at least once a month, Naruto said goodbye to Minato, as he cut off the connection. He then looked at the messages on his phone's inbox, and decided to compose replies to them during his commute, after he got out of the apartment.

Deciding to have a nostalgic morning, he fished out his Konohagakure Gakuen junior high uniform from the protective plastic cover and hanger in his luggage. The uniform consisted of a sleeveless, forest green blazer that was sometimes replaced by a heavy jacket. The uniform also had a white, long-sleeved undershirt and dark blue slacks, which was finished with a tie, which signifies your classroom number. In his case, the tie was in a royal blue color. He then put the uniform on, and decided to wear his warmer and more comfortable boots, instead of his sneakers, under the slacks.

Strapping a kunai to both of his legs, and a stack of senbon in the hidden pouch of his school slacks, he grabbed the messenger bag that contained his laptop and CD-walkman, as well as his scarf and mittens. As he started to go to the door, he suddenly turned back, and went inside the room to grab a camera bag with a starfish pattern, which contained the digital camera. The camera was Hinata's gift to him on his fourteenth birthday.

He then stowed the camera in his bag, along with his store-bought bento, and a few other things that he may need while outside his temporary home away from home.

Locking up his apartment, he briskly walked out of the building, greeted his landlord, who was sweeping the entranceway, and set out for his school tour.

x---x---x

As he waited for the bus that would take him to the farthest school that he took an entrance exam to, the memories of the starfish bag came flooding into his memory.

Flashback:

It was after Naruto's guests and closest friends left the house as his birthday party drew to a close. Naruto, his family, along with Hinata had all pitched in, and had finished cleaning the living room. They then arranged the furniture back to its normal setup.

Hinata then took Naruto by the hand, and led him to the family's rooftop garden. Hinata surprised Naruto by pulling him down, and kissing him lightly. As they parted, Naruto had a goofy look on his face after Hinata had slipped him a bit of tongue during the kiss.

"Mmmmn, vanilla…" The now fourteen year old blonde said dreamily, as he watched his girlfriend with lustful, hooded eyes and a glint of mischief in his pupils. Hinata scored points when she didn't blush heavily, unlike the time when she first asked him out, and in front of the whole student body, no less.

Swatting him on the arm, which made her boyfriend chuckle, she pulled out a small package, and gave it to him.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun" Hinata happily said to her boyfriend of one year, as she held the wrapped present before Naruto. Naruto was surprised, and held the hand that was holding the wrapped bundle.

"Hime, you've already given me an expensive present, this is-" Naruto was stopped mid-speech, as his lips were shushed by her forefinger. Naruto grinned, and darted his tongue out from inside his lips, licking her finger in the process. Hinata squawked out in surprise and excitement, as a shiver went up and down on her spine because of the unexpected move. Turning bright red in embarrassment, she lightly whacked him on the head, removing the press of his lips from her forefinger.

"Itai! Mou, what was that for, Hime?" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head, which wasn't really hurting at all. Hinata huffed as she turned around, and sighed.

"That was for being naughty, koi. Now, will you please shut up, and open my present already?" Hinata turned around, and mock pouted as she gave Naruto a variation of Mika's look.

He could never stand up to that look, whether it was by Mika, or Hinata.

Yeah, only fourteen and he was already whipped.

"Hai hai, I'll take your present and open it without protest, now will you please stop using that look?" Naruto whined as Hinata giggled, and held up a peace sign, while she said "Score one for the girls!" Naruto chuckled dryly at her, as he slowly opened her second present, which was an orange-patterned camera bag that fit his new camera very snugly, and a steel telescoping rod.

"Okay, I like the bag, but why a starfish design? And is this a baton?" Naruto wondered out loud as he examined the rod, which was too small to be a blunt type weapon. Hinata smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind, and nodded at the small rod.

"That baton-like rod, Naruto-kun is called a monopod, it fits onto the camera's bottom and screwed on to secure it to the camera, and you can take self-shots with it. As for the camera bag, well, I wanted to combine two of my favourite things: You; and the stars in our hometown." Hinata looked up as she traced the constellations on the night sky. Naruto's eyes disappeared as he did his scrunched up, thinking face for her.

"Okay, I get the star, but 'fish'?" Hinata started to snicker, as she held him still.

It's for your name silly! You were obviously named from a ramen ingredient after all!" She giggled as he escaped from her grip, Naruto's face turning red in indignation as he turned around and spluttered his protest.

"T-that is _so_ not true! I'll have you know that I was named from one of my godfather's characters!" Naruto huffed as he pouted at his girlfriend. Hinata promptly took this as her cue to fall down on the garden's grassy lawn, and start laughing herself silly.

"O-oh, that is so great! So you're named after one of those Casanovas in his Icha Icha series? Oh kami, Naruto-kun is named after a gigolo!" Hinata laughed so hard that tears were coming out from her eyes. Naruto turned even redder as he further spluttered in his embarrassment.

"M-my name didn't come from that smut! That was from a novel Ero-sennin had written years ago, before I was even born!" Naruto explained to his girl, to no avail, as she continued on her laughing fit.

Truly and finally embarrassed, a defeated Naruto sat down on the grass, as he looked up to the stars himself.

"Ah mou! What happened to that shy, dark, weird, short-haired girl that I used to date and love!?" Naruto asked the night-time sky, which didn't bother to give him an answer.

He then felt familiar warmth on the front of his body, as Hinata sat herself in front of him, and leaned back against his chest.

"She grew double-C-cup boobs, made her hair grow long, and grew a spine after her crush defended her from bullies like her cousin, father, little sister, and the main clan. After that, she _almost_ died in embarrassment, and almost lost said spine when her crush said 'would you repeat that, please?' after she asked him out in the school hallway… And she has never looked back ever since that moment. Are you mad at me?" She quietly asked as she turned her head to look at him. He then tucked her head under his chin, and kissed the top of her head.

"Me? Mad? How can I ever stay mad at the girl I love? That pretty, sexy, beautiful girl, who has me all wrapped around her finger?" Naruto smiled behind her neck as he kissed it, eliciting a moan from his girlfriend.

"Behave, Naruto-kun. I'm serious here." Hinata admonished him as she hissed from another kiss on the back of her neck.

"Okay, I'll behave now. Thanks for the second present, hime-chan. And I'm sorry if you thought that I was mad at you." He said wholeheartedly. Hinata sighed in relief, as she got up from their cuddling position.

"Do you have your camera with you?" She asked, as he nodded and brought it out from his jeans pocket.

"Great! You can use your first shot to take a picture of us together!" She said excitedly. Naruto grinned, placed the camera on the outdoor table in self-timer mode, and sat back beside Hinata, after he pushed the shutter button, which activated the countdown on the camera's timer.

As the timer slowly wound down, the couple looked at each other, closed their eyes, and as their lips approached each other in sync with the timer…

"Ah-ha! What are you two doing here in the dark?!" Shouted the voice of then twelve and a half year old Tsukiumi, who suddenly appeared from behind the couple.

Needless to say, the two were caught red-handed.

"Gyah!" "Kyaa!" Naruto and Hinata yelped and screamed, respectively, as the camera flashed, and captured their surprised and embarassed expressions forever on digital film, along with a snickering Tsukiumi.

When the two recovered however…

"Tsukiumi-chan!" Hinata scolded the preteen as the younger girl scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Sumimasen Hinata-nee-chan, but I just couldn't resist teasing the both of you!" The red-headed, blue-eyed girl smiled as she looked at her brother's girlfriend.

Hinata sighed, and pointed at something behind the younger girl.

"You better run, Umi-chan…" Hinata trailed off in mid-speech, as a rather red and angry Naruto, with tick marks on his forehead, loomed over Tsukiumi.

"Tsu-Ki-U-Mi!" "Kyaa! Nii-san!" Naruto growled as his younger sister, who yelped in surprise, jumped up, and made a dash for freedom. Naruto was hot at her heels in pursuit, while Hinata looked on in amusement as the siblings began their chase all over the garden.

"Gomenasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tsukiumi squealed her apology while running away from Naruto.

Naruto however, was determined, as he doggedly chased Tsukiumi.

"Oh no you're not! Not with that look on your face! Now slow down and take what's coming to you!" Naruto grinned evilly as he started to catch up to his sister.

His sister however, sped up in retaliation, as she taunted her brother by blowing him a raspberry.

"Bleh! You're never going to catch me niisan! Believe it!"

"Grr! Get back here Umi!" Naruto growled.

"Not on your life niisan! Not on your life!" Umi shot back at her brother, who spluttered and turned red as he continued to chase her.

As always when she comes by her boyfriend's home to visit, Hinata giggled at Naruto and his sibling's antics.

Flashback End

x---x---x

Naruto opened his eyes, as he felt someone shaking him. He then realized that he had fallen asleep on the bus, as he was sending a reply to the last message that was on his phone's inbox. Quickly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked at the person who had roused him from sleep.

It was a girl who had straight, long hair that Naruto assumed went down to the base of her spine. Her eyebrows were thin and a bit straight. She had dark-grey eyes with onyx pupils, beautiful eyelashes that sat at the corners of her eye-sockets that contoured like sharp wings. A cute button nose and an unsure expression on her face and mouth completed the ensemble. A quick glance at her body indicated that she was quite tall and more mature than those of her age, as he quickly deduced that she was only a third year, junior high student from her uniform. This was all rounded off with fair complexion, and even skin tone.

As she opened her mouth to ask if he was alright, as he was moaning and growling while asleep, he blushed at the sound of her voice.

"_She's very mature physically for her age, and the tone of her voice is very different from Hinata's light tone, with a hint of shyness…"_ he thought, as the girl seated beside him blushed. He then realized that he had voiced his thoughts. In shame, he blushed, and mentally admonished himself. He then gave the girl a small bow from his seat.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, I didn't mean to go and voice my thoughts out loud like that." Naruto beat himself up mentally for embarrassing the still unnamed girl beside him.

"That's alright, really. Normally, I would have already passed out from embarrassment if my friends or classmates said that to me, especially Ritsu when she points out embarrassing things about my body…" The girl then grumbled something under her breath at her supposed best friend's teasing. Naruto was about to say something complimentary to the girl, when the driver announced the next stop.

"_The bus stop for Fumigaoka High School is up ahead. Passengers who wish to alight from the bus at the next stop, please check your belongings and…"_ The driver finished, and repeated his announcement. Naruto quickly checked his bag, and stood up. He then looked at the girl, and gave her a small, sheepish grin.

"I don't mean to be rude, but my stop is coming up next. Thank you for waking me up, and I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Naruto bowed to the girl from his waist, as he hefted his bag up on his shoulder.

As he approached the doors of the bus, Naruto turned his head, and smiled at the girl, who smiled back at him, and bid him goodbye with a wave of her hand. Naruto then alighted from the bus, as the doors opened to let out those who wish to get off.

A minute later, the bus was on the way to its next stop.

Akiyama Mio looked at the blonde teenager as the bus passed him by. She then replayed the recent scene inside her head, starting from when she shook the blonde as he was mumbling and growling in his sleep.

"_He complimented me on my maturity, and my voice, although he was kind of sad when he mentioned that girl's name…I think he said it was Hinata…"_ Mio had a tinge of red on her cheeks, as she replayed his whispered compliment once again in her head.

As Mio shook herself out of her blush, she looked down, and saw something next to her own bag. Picking it up, and discovering that it was someone's mobile phone, she looked at the wallpaper, which displayed the blonde male from earlier, hugging a girl with blue hair and lavender eyes. The text behind them said. "Naruto and Hinata forever"

It was Naruto's mobile phone, forgotten in his haste to get off the bus in embarassment.

Chapter End.

x---x---x

Translations:

Jian - A straight-edge, chinese sword, nowadays commonly used for wushu.

Bento - a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in japanese cuisine

Kunai - A ninja weapon that has a blade, handle, and a ring at the end. A throwing weapon.

Senbon - Needles, used to strike accupuncture points to produce different effects on the body.

Hime - Princess

Itai - Ouch

Mou - Sheesh/Geez

Koi - Term of endearment, shorthand for 'Koibito', which means love/lover/dear

Ramen - A Japanese noodle dish that originated from China. More info from wikipedia.

Icha Icha - Depending on the translation, 'come come' or 'make out' paradise. a series of adult novels written by Jiraiya, the toad sage and one of the densetsu no sannin in the anime Naruto.

Kami - translation for god, or deity, usually followed by the honorific '-sama' i.e. kami-sama

Ero-Sennin - Perverted Sage, or Perverted Hermit. See 'Icha Icha' for more info

Kya!/Kyaa! - A feminine scream, usually used when females are surprised and/or caught off-guard.

Sumimasen – A form of Apology

Nee-chan - honorific, used to address an older sister, or a female that is close to the family, in this case, Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata.

Gomenasai - Another form of Apology.

Niisan/Nii-san - Honorific, used to address an older brother. Usually used by a sibling that is only a few years younger than the brother(IMO).

x---x---x

End Chapter Notes: Well, I had wanted to write some more, but I felt that I needed to end this chapter at some point, so I'll just quit while I'm ahead. Heheh! Anyway, please don't forget to read, and if possible please leave me a review, so that I can know if I'm going in the right direction for this story. The next chapter sets the stage for Naruto meeting the other members of the Keionbu as they go through High School together. Spar, if you're reading this, I apologize if I haven't mentioned the pages yet. I hope I can do that in the next chapter.

Now, to answer some reviews…

Vld: Although you didn't review through conventional means, it really means so much to me that you took the time to place a review through a PM. Rest assured that I'm weighing your requests and find most of them feasible, please bear with me as I can only go slowly with this kind of story. Thanks once again for reviewing.

Kamptrezz: Yes, Yui will join the band. Azusa will join as well next year. In fact by the time I move on to the Keion Club's second year, the music room will be a bit…crowded. As for Naruto's talents, well, he focuses on the guitar a lot, but that isn't the only instrument he will be playing. Please keep reading this story to find out the hows and whys, and thanks for taking time to leave a review.

felixhe3x: Thanks for the support and vote of confidence, as well as for pointing out that this is the first crossover story for K-On! Thanks for reviewing.

Shadow Zeranion: Thanks for saying that my story has interested you. I hope that you will like this new chapter.

No Omake this time, however. I'll bring it back next chapter. Happy reading guys!


End file.
